walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Videos Catalogue 1995 (The Aristocats)
Disney Videos Catalogue 1995 (The Aristocats) is a UK Catalogue on 1995. Page 1 Walt Disney Classics - Introducing Walt Disney's Classic releases to add to your timeless collection.... * Aladdin - The most spectacular Classic yet, it's a magic carpet ride of non-stop enchantment. Outrageously funny, furiously fast-packed with dazzling surprises. * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - No film in history has captured the world's imagination like Walt Disney's first full-length animated feature. Now fully restored with a Collectors Booklet and a Making of Snow White featurette including footage never seen before. Page 2 * The Aristocats (NEW) - Duchess and her three adorable kittens embark on an adventure filled journey back to Paris with the help of the street-wise alley cat named O'Malley. Now you can finally own the jazziest Disney Classic with non-stop excitement and toe-tappin' Disney music. TICK THE BOX BY EACH VIDEO TO KEEP A RECORD OF YOUR DISNEY COLLECTION. Page 3 Which Disney Classic is Missing from your collection? * Robin Hood - The legend of 'Robin Hood'... one of the most popular stories of all time. * Alice in Wonderland - A dazzling blend of fantasy and music based on Lewis Carroll's immortal story. * Dumbo - The touching and inspiraltional story of a courageous baby elephant with big ears... and an even bigger heart. * Basil, The Great Mouse Detective - Basil - the Sherlock Holmes of the mouse world - embarks on a rollicking, action packed rescue mission that will delight the entire family. Page 4 * Mary Poppins - The nanny with a passion for magical adventures will capture your heart and imagination. * Bedknobs and Broomsticks - Brass beds fly, night gowns dance, and airborne brooms sweep away young and old alike... to a fun filled world of fantasy. * The Sword in the Stone - Filled with unforgettable characters, 'The Sword in the Stone' is the best of both worlds: a legend and a Disney Classic! * Pete's Dragon - Meet Eillott, the dragon - who croons like Bing Crosby, becomes invisible at will and flies through the air with the greatest of case. It's a heart warming musical with something for everyone. * Song of the South - This wonderfully colourful spectacle of brilliantly blended animation and live action has become a memorable and beloved family Classic. Page 5 Page 6 * The Return of Jafar (NEW) - Page 7 * Aladdin's Arabian Adventures - Aladdin to the Rescue (NEW! for Spring '95) * Aladdin's Arabian Adventures - Treasures of Doom (NEW! for Spring '95) * Aladdin's Arabian Adventures - Genie in a Jar (NEW! for Spring '95) Page 8 * Winnie the Pooh: Playtime - Pooh Party * Winnie the Pooh: Playtime - Detective Tigger * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Page 9 * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures - Volume 6 - Saltwater Sisters (NEW! for Summer '95) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures - Volume 7 - Ariel the Ballerina (NEW! for Summer '95) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventures! - Volume 4 - In Harmony * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 1 - A Whale of a Tale * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventures! - Volume 5 - Ariel's Gift * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 2 - Stormy, The Wild Seahorse * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures! - Volume 3 - Double Bubble Page 10 * Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 12 - Circle of Life (NEW) * Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 11 - 101 Notes of Fun (NEW) Page 11 * Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 9 - Friend Like Me * Disney's Sing Along Songs: Volume 4 - Heigh Ho * Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 8 - Be Our Guest * Disney's Sing Along Songs: Volume 1 - The Bare Necessities Page 12 * Peter and the Wolf * The Wind in the Willows * The Prince and the Pauper * Mickey and the Beanstalk * The Legend of Sleepy Hollow Page 13 * Disney's Cartoon Classics - Celebrate with Mickey * Disney's Cartoon Classics - Donald's Birthday Bash * Disney's Cartoon Classics - Frontier Pluto Page 14 * Davy Crockett - King of the Wild Frontier * In Search of the Castaways * The Sword and the Rose * Old Yeller * Treasure Island * Swiss Family Robinson Page 15 * The Love Bug (NEW! for Summer '95) * Herbie Rides Again (NEW! for Summer '95) * Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo (NEW! for Summer '95) * Herbie Goes Bananas (NEW! for Summer '95) Page 16 * The Three Musketeers * Cool Runnings * Honey, I Blew Up the Kid * Hocus Pocus * White Fang * Homeward Bound - The Incredible Journey * The Mighty Ducks are the Champions Page 17 Space Mountain Opens at Disneyland Paris - Page 18 * Muppet Sing Alongs - It's Not Easy Being Green (NEW! for Spring '95) * Muppet Fairy Tales (NEW! for Spring '95) * It's the Muppets! - Meet the Muppets! * It's the Muppets! - More Muppets, Please! * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper Page 19 * Fraggle Rock: Volume 1 - Meet the Fraggles (NEW! for Spring '95) * Fraggle Rock: Volume 2 - Fraggle Fun And Doozer Doings (NEW! for Spring '95) * Fraggle Rock: Volume 3 - The Fraggles Search And Find (NEW! for Spring '95) Page 20 * Walt Disney Classics, The Lion King - Watch Out for the Latest and Greatest Disney Classic Ever, The Lion King, Out on Video Soon. Category:Catalogue Category:UK Catalogue Releases Category:1995 Catalogue Releases